


But... cute waiters

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiter/Customer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	But... cute waiters

The little cafe suited the small Hawaiian town perfectly. Church, however, didn’t as he stared down the man sitting in the booth in front of him. He clenched his notepad, watching Grif as he studied the menu carefully.

            “Why do you still ask for a menu?”

            “Hmm?”

            “You order the same thing everyday. Why do you still get a menu?”

            “I like to appreciate it.”

            “What, the menu?”

            “Or what brings it. I’ll take the usual, thanks Leo!”

            Church grumbled, taking the menu and ignoring his confusion over the brunette’s statement. The brunette waited patiently until he got his food, eating it slowly as he watched Church bustle around the room.

            “Are you leaving?”

            “Soon.”

            “You sit here so long. Why?”

            “Again, I like to appreciate it.”

            “What?”

            “A certain waiter.”

            Church looked around, shrugging when he noticed Tucker. ‘Must be him,’ he thought.

            Of course, he realized that he was wrong when he picked up his tip and a small piece of paper fluttered out.

Call me ;)

XXX-XXX-XXXX

            He blushed, slipping the piece of paper into his pocket as he finished up with the table.

            Maybe he would.


End file.
